Run But I Will Catch You
by Va Va Voomstick
Summary: When Alois was young he had a very realistic imaginary friend that seemed unreal to people and himself. But after a gruesome act done by said imaginary friend Alois has believed otherwise, what is this imaginary friend after.
1. Running

**This has been an idea I've had for a while now, and now looking back I've noticed that it is very similar to another fan-fiction about a Hellsing couple kind of got a little inspiration from there. So I don't want to be labeled as copying since this story is a YAOI fan-fiction (So don't like don't read) and I've decided to type/write this fan-fiction because I'm seeing a lot of Alois (Jim) is obsessed with Claude and not the other way around stories, so I've have tried to see if I can take a crack at it.(Meaning Pedo- Claude obsessed with Alois) Warning this is a MA(Mature) rated story but I'm positive that half of you viewing are younger than seventeen and the other half don't plainly care so let us begin and… HAPPY READING :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime, nor the characters associated with this story Blah Blah Blah ((-_-(( To the windows! To The Walls! ))-_-)) **

He ran. He ran fast as his booted leather feet could carry his slim body. He only left behind a low thudding sound under his feet and faint foot prints on the dirt path he ran on. Small shrubs and small rodents passed by as the boy with blonde locks ran at a frantic pace. He was running, trying to flee from the evil monster that haunted and took over his life for almost two years now. His form was hidden under a long purple coat that had been torn, covered with blood, and covered in dirt and mud from falling to the ground. His shorts were torn and also covered in blood as his vest, and white long sleeve shirt had holes and blood stains. There was a clicking sound that came from his waist. The sound sounded as if someone was dropping a silver spoon over a glass table repeatedly. But the sound was that of sword, that was silver and slender and easy to carry and handle when placed in the boys fragile pale hands. His body was dripping with drops of sweat and his legs begged him to stop, yelling at him to refrain from running. No. He had to, had to keep running or _he_ would catch him. Catch him and, and kill him. His body was on fire, covered in bruises and cuts that were burning from his sweat and from reopening after only healing half way. His mouth was dry, he was dehydrated hungry and in pain. He could pass out at any minute from exhaustion but he had to keep fighting against his tired out body. Tears were streaming down his face as he was in utter pain he had been running for about two long hours falling and stumbling along the way. He heaved a big of air into his burning lungs, he needed to stop he was running for too long and he was starting to slow down, and was now at a fast walking pace. His body had been screaming at him to stop and his mind was close to agreement but he moved on, he needed to get away needed to keep moving in order to stay alive.

Although the moon shined high in the dark cold night, darkness invaded his line of vision as tall trees over shadowed him which caused him to miss a upturned root and fall hard into the dirt path. He moaned as he rolled on his back with his sword clanking loudly against his thigh. Looking down at himself he saw that he now had a very large gash across his left knee. As blood dripped from his wounded knee he used his torn coat to try and stop the bleeding. He bit his lower lip to keep from moaning in agony. Damn it! That monster already had an advantage of being quick in speed and also the ability to see in the dark he now could smell his blood a mile away. Falling on the ground had caused him to lose any valuable time he had gained from running. As he looked up from the dirt hill he had ran down from he saw a slender form with piercing red eyes shining down at him in a hungry gaze. The gaze sent shivers down his spine and more tears to rise to the corner of his eyes. He quickly rose to his feet and began running at a faster pace, with aching muscles and now a deep cut on his knee he ran his hardest away from the monster in black. The young boy moved trees and small branches out his way ignoring the few that whipped past his face, leaving small cuts that burned like wild fire on his face. His body yelled for him to stop and rest but his mind yelled from him to keep going as he knew danger was closely behind.

This man, No this foul beast had been chasing after him for a year and a half now. He had escaped multiple times, sometimes more fortunate then others but he always found him. Where he went he went. No matter what he did and how he did it made no difference, he would keep chasing after him and wouldn't stop till he had him. Why couldn't he just get bored with chasing him and chase some other poor fellow? No he would never stop chasing him; he vowed he would never stop chasing him until he had him in his grasp, caught in his web like a butterfly.

To tease him the beast in black spoke in his mind once again invading his horror filled thoughts. : _Alois…Alois. Why do you run from me? You know I will catch you. You should stop and rest and let me capture you, you are __**mine.**__" _ Alois shivered as he clutched his head and pumped his legs faster. Alois could sense the amusement in his voice even though his physical features kept the same blank look along with his physical appearance that resembled that of a statue.

He then heard what seemed to be trees crashing down behind him signaling he was close, closer than he was before. Probably the smell of his fresh blood had driven to speed up his pace to catch up to his desired object. It was dark outside and the tears freely falling from his face didn't help the fact he couldn't see.

How did this happen? He had avoided him for almost three weeks; four being the amount he agreed he would stop chasing him. He was able lie to the town's people and convince them he was a female, with short hair and a body that had not entirely grown yet. Because of this of course he had to wear women's clothing and make his voice more high pitch at times to be fully convincing as he found many villagers were wary on him. He was able to find a job as a waitress and a large caring woman who was willing to house him. He had actually grown close to many women he had met at his time in the small village and would miss one name Charlotte. Although she had dark skin which was frowned upon she had been nice and caring towards him and helped him out during his time working as a waitress. She taught him the ropes around the pug and also how to earn more money without having to fulfill sexual acts on both men and women which a lot of other waitresses did at the pug. She was courageous and although she had a problem of not holding her tongue Alois had grown to favor the kind women as she had found out he was male but promised to keep his secret. Although Alois was getting settled into the small town he had hear rumors about a man in jet black traveling through villages headed for the one they lived in. After hearing this the night of his parting Alois gave Charlotte a tight hug and promised one day he would see her again, and with this he left in the middle of the night only stopping when nature and thirst called.

As his body was about to give out, he leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breathe. He looked up and saw a church sitting about thirty five feet away. Yes a church he could get away, he couldn't follow him in there in fact he wouldn't. Looking back he heard twigs and shrubs crush under the approaching man's feet. He was now walking up to Alois, this was never a good sigh this showed that he was close to being caught. Taking off at high speed Alois began yelling and screaming about once he reached the church doors his small fist began to beat violently against the tough wood.

"Help me please!" He chanted over and over again as if a prayer as he banged on the door more loudly bruising his hands. As Alois heard a low deep voice from within the church the pounding on the rough wood door did no cease. As he heard foot steps from within he was relieved he was saved…for now. That relieved feeling was gone as he turned around and saw him standing at the same tree he had been at, exactly thirty five feet from where he was standing at the church doors. He then heard that same amused voice in his head as he watched the figure walk towards him

_I finally have you Alois. You are now within my grasp. _Clutching his head Alois began to bang and kick the door as the man on the other side was yelling at him to refrain himself from banging on his door. "Get the fuck out of my head!" Breathing heavy Alois clutched his head tighter as heard the mocking voice in his head.

_I see your vocabulary has grown quite graphic. _

"Shut up!" Banging louder and screaming louder Alois began pulling on the door handle and kicking the door violently.

_You shouldn't treat other people's homes so poorly. _Tears were streaming down his face now as he watched as he was now fifteen feet away from him. The door was opened suddenly but Alois wrenched it opened and fell to the hard tile ground as the man looked at him questionably. Alois stared at the man demanding he close the door quickly as he could sense the angry rising in the demon. The demon was now ten feet away as he ran towards the slowly closing door, with this sight Alois used his booted foot to close the door as the owner of the church tried to look outside and see what the commotion for the boys yelling was. As the door shut the man locked it only to be startled by the loud banging he heard outside upon it.

The man now bent over trying to talk to Alois who was now loosing his vision as he eyes drooped down before he completely passed out from over exhaustion. Before Alois passed out into complete utter darkness Alois heard a familiar deep voice: _You may have won now my little blue butterfly, but I will catch you, as I have said before you are mine._

_**So how was it ; ) I want to get at least seven reviews saying that people(readers) enjoyed it. I am not new to Fan-Fiction but I am new to this couple and as I said before it's more of a Claude obsessed with Alois type of story instead of the other way around. So tell me what you think of it and accept all criticism weather Love, advice, or just how you feel about the first chapter and with this I leave you with a HAPPY READING! : ) **_

_**~Va Va VoomStick**_


	2. Back Into The Past

**Hello everyone! Happy very Late Memorial Day! Hopefully you had a wonderful week/end ;) Any who thank you for all the love, it's really encouraging! BUT I need mo' love :O Love as in reviews. It lets me know people enjoy my story, and that I'm not wasting my time on nothing. And I also want to let you know that I reply to reviews I receive from you at the bottom so be sure to check that out( Just look for your screen name ) Any who….HAPPY READING! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything yada yada yada -_-**

**P.S In this chapter you're going to read is going to have flashbacks, OH and in this Chapter Alois is going to be called Jim A LOT : O SO don't get confused : P Words in italics are flashbacks.**

Alois's crystal blue eyes popped open as he shot up in sitting position only to laying back quickly on the bed he had not taken notice on. It hurt. His whole body hurt with excruciating pain. He then looked down at himself from his position and was greeted by his upper naked torso to be covered in various bandages. These bandages looked fresh and were wrapped tightly around the wounds that covered his body. He was positive that there were bandages on the rest of his body as well. Moving his head around Alois took in notice of his surroundings; he was in a rather small room, there was a table nearby with a cup and a pitcher of water. He was exhausted and his body hurt to an extent where he gave up the idea of trying to pour him self a glass of water. Instead he resumed lying on his back and stared up at the cracked ceiling.

How? How was he able to escape from his clutches this time? Closing his eyes he remembered that the owner of the church had opened the door for him after he continuously knocked and begged from his to open it. Bringing his forearm to rest on his shielded eyes, he then began to chuckle to himself softly. How long would he be running from _him? _To be honest with himself he was very well done with running he just wanted it to end. Maybe…giving in would be the best choice, he might be killed but at least he would be able to rest without constantly worrying about someone attacking him. If he gave into him he would at least be able to rest with the rest of his family…including Luca. Furrowing his brows Alois began to cry. He shed the tears he had been trying to hold up till now. Though the incident had taken place over two years, he remembered it like it happened a few moments ago. He took a large sigh before he began to drift back to sleep, dreaming of a time less horrific.

**Time: 1863 **

**Location: London, England **

_A small boy in black overall shorts with a white button up shirt hid behind a blue Forget Me Not bush, trying to conceal his fit of giggles with his hand. He was five years old, young and having fun in the afternoon sun. is cheeks were flushed a soft red as he ran from the bush to behind a large oak tree, trying to still his fits of laughter to keep the other from discovering his locations. Another little boy younger than the other, four years old with an unusual blue hair color and a covered right eye searched behind the blue bush where the other had once been behind. He to wore the same outfit as the other except his overall shorts were blue instead of black._

_The young boy who was now behind the oak tree now used both hands to cover his giggles when he imagined the confused look that had to befall upon his cousin's face, when he expected to find his cousin behind the blue flowered bush. He was now standing on the oak tree's up turned root when his booted foot slipped and he fell to the grass ground crunching leaves with his foot. Gasping then covering his mouth he prayed his cousin did not here him. Fortunately his cousin came up behind him and tackled him to the ground laughing._

"_I've caught you Alois now that makes you it!" Alois was about to hide around the oak tree and count if it wasn't for his cousin still laying on him on the grass ground. They again started play fighting till they were both tired out and laying flat on their backs staring at the sky. He then extended his arm outward towards the sky and turned his palm to it. He had no clue why he did this every time he stared at the sky; it was a strange habit he had come to pick up._

_The baby blue sky was decorated with fluffy clouds, with the moon visibly seen in the distance. The flowers in the garden looked more vibrant with their bright colors. Ascending his arm Alois reached over and picked a red rose bringing it to his face and admired its beauty. Water droplets from earlier watering still remained on its velvet petals, as he used his pointer finger to slide the droplets off. The boys shared a comforting silence in garden behind the large mansion that stood yards away that covered at least three acres of land according to his mother. Alois was about to tell Ceil about the beautiful flowers when his mother called for them to come inside._

"_Jim! Ceil! Play time is over, time to come in!" _

"_Your mother still calls you Jim?" Ceil the young boy stood up after hearing his name called. He began to brush the grass and dirt from his clothes as he helped his cousin stand to his feet._

"_I've asked her to stop but she insists." Now brushing dirt and grass from his own clothes Alois held a frown as he discarded the red rose that was starting to look more like vomit now. "She says that I shouldn't be ashamed of my name and accept being called Jim."_

"_She says that, though you repeatedly tell her you hate the name." Ceil stated walking with Alois back to the large mansion that awaited them. To this Alois shrugged his shoulders and continued walking in silence with his cousin to his house, stopping along the way to splash Ceil with water from the fountain of a mermaid that stood in the center of the garden. Making their way up the steps through the double glass door, that led to a sitting room area._

"_Jim, Ceil." A young woman who was twenty five years of age with a swollen belly smiled down pleasantly at the two young boys. She had golden hair like her son, though hers went past her backside. She had a small pale face and a bright lovely smile like her sons but her eyes were of a light brown instead of a dazzling blue like her son._

"_Jim your father is waiting for you in his office. He wishes to speak with you." The young woman turned her attention to the other boy giving him a bright smile." Ceil your butler is here to pick you up from your play date with Jim." Rubbing her belly in small circles she addressed both boys this time. "Did you two have fun?"_

"_Yes we did, Maybe tomorrow we can have another play date." Ceil smiled with a bright smile and non towards his cousin. _

"_I'm not so sure of that Ceil, once Jim founds out the good news things are going to change." Alois eyed his mother curiously with what she said but smiled and gave his younger cousin a hug goodbye and waved as he left, riding out of the mansion driveway in his expensive carriage. After watching his cousin departure from his house, Alois walked the stone steps back up to his front door where his mother awaited him._

"_Hurry Jim, your father is waiting for you in his office." _

"_What does father wish to tell me mother?" Alois asked a little nervously, shifting from foot to foot._

"_Why don't you go to his den and find out." The young women said as she walked past her son and went out to the garden. Watching his mother's back as she left, Alois gave a sigh and walked up the rows of steps that led to the second story of the large mansion. Walking down the hallway that carried white marbled floor with a red velvet rug laying on top of the well polished floor, young Alois ran his finger along the wall paintings as he walked towards his father's den, whistling along the way. Reaching the end of the hallway Alois faced large mahogany double doors a young butler name Johnson bowed to Alois and opened the doors with ease. Alois walked past the young butler with not much as a second glance and walked over to his father's large wood desk and plopped himself in the red leathered chair that sat on the opposite side of his father._

"_Hello son." A man in his late twenty had short auburn hair and visible facial hair on his chin. The young man gave his son smile at his son and placed his chin on top of his folded hands and stared lovingly into his sons eyes. He too had a different color from his son's; he had the eye color of emeralds. Because of his parent's having different eye colors aside from their son, many rumored that his mother had an affair with another and that was the cause of his very clear blue eyes. Alois didn't reply to his father and instead leaned back in the leather chair ; which admitted a sound from his movement, and waited for his father to tell him the 'good news' as his mother had put it._

"_Jim-."_

"_Alois." Alois said cutting his father of from what he was about to say._

"_Alois. I have acquired a job in York." His father was more lenient when it came to calling by the name he preferred._

"_Okay." Alois said questionable. Why did it matter that Alois had to know his father received a new job?_

"_As I was saying it is in York. York is very far from London, so we will be moving a two days from now to settle down in York." Alois could have sworn his heart very well sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Moving…So far from his cousin? All a child his age had were toys and a play mate. You take the toys away they still have the playmate, but if you took the playmate away they were left to play by their selves._

"_I don't want to move!" Alois yelled jumping out his seat, golden locks flopping around his face with his movements._

"_Jim- Alois aren't you happy? Your old man has got a fine job, and where we'll be moving is a bigger house more luxurious then this one." Alois father now rounded around his desk and try to seat his son back in the leather red chair in a soothing matter._

"_No!" Alois then slapped his father's hands from him and pulled back the large heavy door, surprising the butler from outside who bowed as he left his father's den. His father went backed to his desk and sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead with right hand in a frustrating manner. He had a feeling his son would outburst the way he did._

_The young Alois ran back down the hallway with tears in his eyes as he ran up to the third story of his large house where his room was. Reaching the third story he then ran over to his door and pushed a nearby maid out of the way, and opened his door slamming it then locking it quickly. He then flopped on his bed too big for his size and began to cry quite loudly soon crying himself to sleep, blocking out the banging on his door._

Alois opened his eyes remembering the first time he was taken away by someone he actually cared about. Of course that wasn't the last time he saw his cousin Ceil, but being told that a young aged still had upset him to some degree. If his father had not received that job in York he still would have never been in the mess he is in now, but he could not blame his father for it was his fault for being t0o curious and acting selfish.

Heaving a huge sigh from his bandaged chest, Alois agreed with himself the best thing for him to do at this moment was to get some sleep and worry about tomorrow when it arrives. Falling into the darkness of sleep Alois did not take in notice of the lean male figure that hid in the shadows of the room he resided in.

The man in black approached the sleeping child quietly to not disturb and scare him from his sleep. He ran gloved finger tips down the boys jaw line and smirked; yes smirked at the sleeping boy. Maybe he had pushed the child a bit too far. His amber eyes examined the boy's slim body covered in bandages. He might of stared a minute too long at his body but he couldn't help the boy's delicious curves. He stepped away from the boy only to back into the corner he had been silently watching the boy from. He knew being in the church with the boy would be called cheating in the game they played, but he watched the boy out of pleasure and of course if any danger besides him were to come his way. The lean muscular figure leaned against the wall of the corner he watched the boy from, smiling darkly to himself as he shut his eyes.

**Hopefully you guys liked this chapter I know not much of an explanation on why Claude and Alois are having relationship problems but the next chapters should be a beginning start on their relationship ANYWHO I replied to all that commented down below**

**BunnyL: Glad you enjoy it : ) Hopefully you liked this chapter enough to keep reading : ) Thanks for the review**

**DonburiYumYum: Yeah But hopefully things will get better for him : ) I am very happy to hear you like my story :D I know in this chapter not much was explained why he is running from Claude but that will be revealed soon. I will continue this story as long as I keep getting rewiews : {P Thank You for your review : { D **

**SereFina: I agree with you one hundred percent. Alois was my favorite character when I first found out hid background, I like Ceil but I LOVE Alois. I'm very happy that you like my story as I try to do my best to add detail as possible even though I have my doubts on myself lol. I hope I can accomplish a Claude obsessed Alois : {T since its is something I have not tried or have not read before. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter : D **

**PhoenixDumpling: Thank you for the compliment I really wasn't confidant in this story ^_^ LOL yes I can Claude can be sexy if you make him out to be XD Thanks for the review : { ) **

**Flaming-Thestral: Hopefully you liked this chapter and thanks for the review ^_^**

**Kittin25: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell as the first one : { P **

**Anbesol: LOL glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hoped you liked this chapter as well and thank you for your review : D **

**Sorry it took me awhile to update :P I'll try to be quicker and I hope to read all of your guys reviews as I said before I need more love! :D Hopefully you guys are having a wonderful summer and I will update you later BYES~**

**~Va Va Voomstick**


	3. Keep On Playing

**Yes I bring you the next chapter to this story : O Sorry for the long wait, School is a hell of a thing. There will be flashback in this chapter a huge one in fact HUGE one in the chapter below, this flashback pretty much sums up why Alois is running away from Claude so hopefully you enjoy the chapter and like always I replied to all reviews at the bottom, and Happy Reading : {D **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo oooooooooooooooooooooOOO**

Alois's mind drifted away from sleep along with the nightmares that greeted him. He was waking up and he wanted to sleep, but at the same time he wanted to awake from sleep.

He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep, or he would have to resume running and hiding. But at the same time if he slept he would have to be haunted by his murderous past in his dreams.

He wanted to be awake and conscious so he could escape his nightmares that ate at him as he slept. It was his fault, that demon was the reason for these nightmares. If he had known that his true intentions were to ruin his life he would have never befriended him. In between his hatred filled thoughts that involved the monster that ruined his life Alois heard noise.

He couldn't tell exactly what type of noise it was but he could figure it was two people talking, perhaps arguing. Moving his head to his right Alois felt a strain in his neck from his movement. Bringing up a gazed hand, excluding his fingers to his neck he felt a small bite mark on his neck, right on his jugular vein. Narrowing his eyes Alois felt angry arise inside of him, as well as a bright red coloring to his face.

He better have not bite him while he was unconscious. It was against the rules to even come into a holy place, but then again _he _never played fair in anything anyways.

Resuming what Alois was initially doing he noticed day light break through a small window in the room he laid in. Alois squeezed his eyes tightly shut, then as best as he could he tried stretching his aching limbs without reopening closed wounds.

Alois froze in his movements when he heard the door to the small room he was laying in open. He had tried to appear as though he was sleeping but the woman who entered saw right through his disguise.

"Time to get up young one, you need to head to the bath house and wash your filthy self." Alois could obvious tell by her voice that she probably has birthed a few children in her life time, by the way she spoke to him. He could also tell that she wasn't from England either. Her accent was too heavy to sound English; perhaps she was Irish or Scottish.

"Come now none of that. Time to wash yer body and I'll change yer bandages afterwards." Alois sighed. Although the idea of a bath was pleasing he didn't want to get up, he rather wished to remain present on the small bed. But the fairly older woman wasn't having it, as she helped Alois stand on his feet and then lead him out of the bedroom.

"Ma'am you said I had to bathe in the bath house outside. Why can't I just use the one in your lovely home?" Alois despised using his manners even when he was leaving a wealthy life, there were several times when a servant or his mother would find his feet propped up on top of a table inappropriately. At this moment though they were needed, Alois was injured and he didn't want to walk outside to just bathe when a perfectly fine bathroom was in the house the middle-aged women and priest owned. The main reason he did not wish to bathe outside was the fact he knew _he _was out there. Though he was not allowed to attempt to catch him in daylight, he was always watching, sometimes to frighten Alois for his own personal amusement and sometimes to simply watch and let his presence be known.

"If it were up to me young one you would be bathing inside, but my husband is so superstitious he thinks you might drag evil spirits inside by bathing in our bathroom. What he doesn't know is that you slept a whole night in our home, and probably dragged all hell inside!" The women giggled next to him only kidding him, but Alois shivered as he thought he might have caused trouble for the old couple.

Once the warm rays of the sun hit his face, Alois had to wince from the brightness of it all. It was pleasant to feel the sun's warmth shine down on him but it was also displeasing too. The daylight was only a constant reminder that it wouldn't last long, and that darkness soon would fall and that he would have to start running again.

Alois was lead to a small hut like structure when opened revealed a small tub structure that looked straight out of his history text books. But thinking about his history textbooks brought on the memories of his old tutors, who were no longer living.

"The woman who later stated her name was Gillian explained to Alois that the tub was already filled and there was a small stack of towels and soap on a small shelf that hung on one of the hut walls. She also instructed the injured blonde that if he had any problems what so ever that he ring a bell that sat beside the bottom of the tub.

"I could hear the ring a mile away dear child", Gillian added after explaining the purpose of the bell.

"Thank you for everything ma'am." Alois gave his thanks to the partly gray haired woman, though he hated using his manners as stated previously, he meant his words of gratitude to Gillian. The woman and her husband and maybe children (Which Alois doubted any still lived within their parent's home) we're giving him a temporally lodging, when they knew not what the innocent faced blonde could have unintentionally bestowed upon them.

"Child no need to give thanks." Running her hands through her slightly unkempt hair the aging woman smiled at Alois. " Least me and my husband could do; besides we're god fearing folk." With that the Gillian left Alois alone in the bath hut to undress and soon sink into the hot water to relax his aching muscles. Now sitting in the moderately hot water Alois felt how exhausted he truly was. Although he had gotten plenty of sleep the night before, it felt as though all his emotions and physical strains crashed down on him all at once.

Alois tried to fight slumber, he really did he tried harder since he was lying in a bath, but his eye lids started dropping and he let the darkness of sleep take him.

The nightmares that were bestowed upon him made him wish he remained awake.

**Time: 1870**

**Location: York, England, Maken Manor**

**Alois age thirteen.**

_It had been a special day that had took a turn for the worse, but the word worse did not come close to what had happened on that fateful day when everybody Alois knew was brutally murdered by none other than Claude Faustus._

_The day had started out a bit strange. Alois had not seen Claude all morning, when he was usually there in the early morning to greet him. Deciding to brush off Claude's disappearance Alois prepared for the day. Today was the day of the Boule Blanche (White Ball). Though Alois despised the family hosting the event, because he saw them as nothing more than money grubbing 'mangeurs de cog' (as his mother scolded him to use horrible language in another languages, in this case French) his parents had decided he was old enough to attend. _

_The event took place every year in the month of June and started at an early eight and ended when the last of the guest left. The way the Hillygans hosted their events were unusual, but it still did not stop multiple people from attending and most ending up drunk with alcohol. The only reason Alois wanted so badly to attend was to observe how people humiliated themselves and when later confronted with their actions became red with embarrassment._

_Alois dressed quickly though it was only seven thirty he wished to be there early so he could catch a glimpse at a man name 'Bofur Martin', servants in his manor had whispered numerous times of this man who was said to drink wine like water, and later humiliate himself in front all the guest._

_Dressing with haste Alois tucked his white button down shirt in to his seemingly boring white pants, and then buttoned his white vest as he put on his same colored jacket over his person completing his outfit. The ball wasn't named "White Ball" for nothing._

_Once he was finished Alois fastened his boots and ran out of his room and rushed down the rows of stairs and walked into the dinner hall to be stand in front of his parents who were not yet dressed for the event.  
_

"_Are you not coming?" Alois questioned both of his parents as he sat down at the long elegant table. Whether or not his parents attended did not matter to him, but he felt that was the right question a son would ask so he did._

_Coughing to clear his throat Alois's father placed down his cup of tea and answered his son with a look of annoyance." Your mother has stated that she will stay home to care for your brother, I am going to be late to the ball because there seems to be an issue with your marriage arrangement."_

_Ah yes the arranged marriage issue. Several pathetic girls had swooned and practically thrown themselves at Alois, the problem was he did not favor girls as they had favored him. He found them too emotional and annoying at times, and he had no physically attraction to girls. The only attraction he had every held that had anything to do with the opposite sex was what the girl was wearing. He had a strange fascination with women's and young girl's dresses, that he would never voice out loud his fascination. _

"_What be the issue father dear?" Though Alois questioned he could not find a damn to give about his marriage being in jeopardy, in fact whatever the problem was, Alois thanked who ever had cause it. The longer he could have his freedom and not be held down by the annoying and undignified Matilda Backer the best. Matilda Backer was an annoying git. She was loud when unnecessary and brainless as a brick wall. Alois would rather drink cat piss than have a conversation with that dreadful girl. When it was announced he was to marry her he all but wanted to bash his head in.  
_

"_It would seem someone does not agree with your arranged marriage and has made an meeting between your mother and I." Taking sip of tea from his cup snorted to himself. "I only agreed to such meeting because the man didn't seem hostile, hopefully he doesn't stick a knife to my throat when I automatically shoot him down." _

"_Because to be married is truly the most wonderful thing." Alois stated sharply as he began to weakly poke at his eggs with his silver fork. The obvious sarcasm was greatly heard by his father, as his face turned red from anger. _

"_Alois you already know why an arranged marriage is necessary. You turned down too many worthy females, and besides."His father gave a short pause to take another sip of his tea, as he eyed his overly quiet spouse. "We do not need another accident like the one you and that young fellow Harry shared." With a push of his chair Alois dismissed himself without another word to his parents. As he left the dinner room he heard harsh whispers that his parents shared between themselves._

_Rushing out the front door of the manor decided against a carriage and walked to the Hillygans manor on foot. Besides Alois enojoyed walking it gave him opportunity to clear his mind. In the back of his mind Alois kept wondering where Claude was, surely the man had felt the anger in the blonde by now, it should only take a few moments before he should stand before Alois. Shrugging his shoulders to no one in particular Alois strode off to the White Ball._

_OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoo oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOO_

_It wasn't till early evening Alois found himself back at his own residence. Alois started feel uneasy at the ball because he had not seen any traces of his father or any of the servants that resided in his home for that matter._

_With the few money Alois stuffed into his trouser pockets before leaving early he convinced the driver to another carriage to take him home. During the whole drive Alois felt as though something terrible had happened. In fact he carried the feeling all day with him. Laughing to himself Alois pushed the feeling aside feeling downright silly for even thinking it. His father's absence could have been due to the meeting he had._

_Coming to a sharp stopped brought Alois out of his own musings, letting himself out the carriage Alois paid the driver and waved him away._

_When Alois made his way up the steps that led to him home's front door he felt another sense of dread and something else. Something he couldn't quite place. Opening the door with shaking hands Alois stepped inside only to slip on something wet and red._

_After rubbing the stars out of his eyes from his fall, Alois examined the liquid he had fell in. It was red, but not any red, blood red and it strangely felt like blood. It wasn't till Alois looked to his right and was greeted with the body of one of the servants. His name was Simon and he wasn't moving, at closer examination Alois had seen his throat was slit and the red liquid he was still sitting in was Simon's blood. _

_Getting up quickly Alois only fell again as he had fallen over another servant's body. A servant he did not recognize as her face was completely torn from her person. Crawling away from the fallen woman Alois started breathing hard as he tried wiping his bloodied hands on his already ruined attire. When the red of the blood did not leave his pale hands Alois felt the tears start to fall from his cheeks. _

_Standing on shaking legs Alois ventured on through the large house along the way chocking on his breath as it seemed the gruesomeness only increased with each corpse he stepped over. As he walked upstairs hugging his body, he was headed toward his father's study perhaps someone was still alive in all of this. Either way for some reason Alois always felt safest in his father's study._

_What greeted Alois in his father's study had Alois balling on the marble floor.__ The tears streamed down his face uncontrollably as he stared horror struck. Gone. All of them. Every single person he knew. He was the only thing left now. His father laid on the hard marble his eyes gouged out and a sharp knife run through his chest. His mother laid on top of him with her head cracked with blood coming out and her beautiful face bleeding and broken. Alois crawled over to their bloodied and damaged bodies feeling fear and pain. He stared for a moment longer before he turned and fled the room. _

_Alois ran, he ran into the family garden and cried a wail of relief when he was met with his brother's body lying on the ground. Alois should have know he should have known that Luca was gone, just like everyone else, but his body carried no blood and he had no injuries, so there was that small amount of hope he felt when he ran over to him, yelling his name. _

_Alois crouched down to his younger brother's body and cradled him to his chest as he was happy someone he loved dearly was still alive. _

_"Luca?" Alois received no answer as he peered into his brother's eyes. All Alois saw was darkness not a single hint of life remained in his brother's eyes. Luca's face was emotionless and he was light as a feather. _

_Now Alois was truly alone .Alois hugged his brother to his chest tightly and let out a long pained scream. His whole family was gone; everyone he knew was gone, slaughtered to death. _

_Gently laying down his brother's body, Alois stalked deathly back into the manor that once was. Upon reaching his room Alois walked smack into a tall figure and panicked as he fell to hard marble floors._

_Fool, that's what you are! Alois screamed at himself, he was naive to think that the killer wasn't still in the house. Who he peered at only brought relief to Alois._

_"Claude! Jumping up on his feet Alois hugged Claude's solid form as he felt the older man's long arms wrap around him as he cried his heart out into Claude's chest._

_"Are you unharmed Alois?" Alois pulled from Claude's chest and gave a short laugh. _

_"I only have a few bruises from tripping multiple times." Alois gave a pause, "Claude you have to help me, you have to help me figure out who killed my family, please."_

_"….."_

_"Claude?"_

_Claude tilted Alois's chin up so he could peer into Claude's amber eyes. "You look ravishing in red Alois." Alois gave himself a minute to register Claude's words into his mind, then swift as ever he struck Claude across the face. This time he set about to hurt Claude. He had struck Claude plenty of times all those times merely being playful, but now he was seething with rage. _

_"This is not funny Claude! This red you so happen to complement me is blood! Blood of the people I have come to know and love, and you wish to take it as if it is natural for me to carry blood that is not mine on my person!" Claude did not respond as he kept his head in the direction in which Alois slap had turned his head._

_"If you do not wish to help me then fine, but do not make matters worse." Walking past Claude into his room Alois began packing belongings._

_"What are you doing Alois?"_

_" I am going over to that dreadful Matilda's. Once I explain to her family what has happened they shall welcome me. I will dread this but it is better than living with my grandfather." Slipping the repulsive silver ring on his left ring finger Alois continued to pack, trying to keep everyone's deaths out of his mind._

_"You cannot go to Lady Matilda's manor Alois."Claude stepped inside Alois room calm as ever, just like a marble statute.  
_

_"And why not Claude I have no other choice." Alois asked while waving his hands angrily at Claude. The man made no move to help in the first place and now he wished to interfere. _

_"Claude I know Matilda and her family-"_

_"__Are dead dear." Alois gasped and he saw Claude glare at the small silver band on her finger with something between disgust and hate. _

_"__How do you know?" he asked as he felt the weight of another loss settle within him. He looked up and grinned widely looking very satisfied._

_"__Because I was the one who did it."_

_What.  
_

_"I killed Matilda's family not the servants but her family. I hate to bring pain to you but I have also killed the people in your home."__**HE** had done this? He had killed his entire family? He had thought him imaginary until he was eight and realized he really was real. He a trusted friend was the one who had taken Alois's family from him? Alois's breathing sped up in hurt and betrayal and with a little more than a bit of fear. _

_Claude caught his thoughts and that angry glint of hate came into his amber eyes. He walked over to Alois shaking form and embraced him while leaning down to whisper in his ear. _

_"__Understand Alois that they had formed a little arranged marriage between something that is mine and that cowardly human who begged me to spare her. I showed myself several times and warned them, did I not? I showed them what could and would happen to them if they tried to take you from me and what did they do? They ignored me." I decided to have a finally meeting with your parents to convince them to call off the wedding we both did not want to take place."Here Alois could practically feel the anger rising in Claude's voice as he continued._

_"__It didn't work. I had told them that you were mine that you belonged to me and they did not listen. Then when they decided to move the date of the marriage up to your birthday a month from now so that I could not stop it. In return, I had decided I had given those pathetic humans enough chances and mercy and came to remove the problem. I showed mercy to them so many times when it would have been so simple to kill them all. They brought this upon themselves by ignoring my warnings."_

_Alois stood there unmoving in Claude's arms still trying to take in everything and understand. Finally he managed to find his voice but even then it came out as little more than a whisper, "They were my family...You killed them, Simon, Martha, my own fucking brother who you knew I cared about with all my fucking heart Claude!" Now fuming with anger Alois broke out of Claude's grip only to feel possessive arms wrap around his arms and waist holding him against Claude's chest who gazed down at Alois puffy blue eyes._

_" I did not touch a hair on your brother's head Alois."Claude replied sternly._

_"You expect me to believe you!? After you just slaughter my whole damn family, and then had to go back for seconds and kill another!?" Alois struggled to get out of Claude's hold. He knew he was no match for Claude's superior strength, but he refused to at least not put up a fight._

_"He was already like that when I came across his body. Even if the child was alive I would have not laid hand on him. I am a killer but not a child killer."Claude only increased the pressure he held on Alois as he continued his struggling.  
_

_"You say that as though that solves the fact you murdered everyone else!"Alois soon gave up on his struggle as he grew tired. _

_"Are you done with your annoying struggle?"In return Alois only huffed out a breath of air, he wasn't done, far from it actually, he was just taking a small break as he tired himself out. Sensing Alois's thought Claude sighed and reached up to his face with his right hand to push his glasses back up to his nose, since they had fallen due to Alois's movement. Claude only glared back at Alois as he felt the boy flinch in his hold._

_"You think I would hurt you?" Bringing his hand in front of Alois face but frowning when Alois flinched. "You think I would strike you?"_

_"Why wouldn't you, you have killed my family why not just hurry up and do away with me. Swift and quick would be lovely."Alois could only hiss between his teeth as he glared up at Claude. Claude is going to kill him is he not? Why not do away with him now?_

_"You are far more naive than I thought Alois Trancy. You honestly think I wish to do you harm? Foolish little thing you are."Claude slid to the lower area of Alois back and kept it there, he lusted after Alois greatly but fulfilling those desires would not help him at the moment. Alois was still but a child, kind of. And though he was far from innocent he wouldn't let his desire to form into something more until he was at age. Alois once again started struggling against Claude but to which Claude ignored._

_"Alois I would never physically harm or kill you. Mentally and emotionally yes but never would I lay a hand to you, unless if only meant as punishment."_

_"And you be a fool if you think I believe you. Do you regret it?"As much as he was angry at Claude he couldn't find it in himself to hate him. And Alois hated himself for not hating Claude, the bastard deserved Alois's hate.  
_

_" I do not regret killing those who mean nothing, but I regret causing you pain. I regret the death of your brother even though you believe me to be the one who has ended his life. But Alois do you even care?"_

_"Of course I care-"_

_"Not including your brother's death, do you care for the rest of these pitiful mortals?" Alois started to ponder. Did he really care? He felt pain for them for their deaths were nothing but painful but he could not find it in himself to really care that they were gone. Even his parents who had loved him with all their hearts. He cried for them earlier, but what was he really crying for? The fact that they were dead or the fact he was alone?_

_Alone. That was the pain he felt in his heart not the lost of his parents or mere servants for all he knew put up with him because they were paid to. Did having this way of thinking make him a terrible person? Did not felling any type of remorse for the deceased that lay on cold marble floors make him horrible? Alois did not love Matilda nor had he known her family to feel any sort of pain for them and their deaths. In fact Alois was happy that Matilda was gone, of course he wished she could have disappeared a more unfortunate way but…he didn't even know how he felt anymore._

_Releasing Alois Claude internally smirked, he knew Alois better than the blonde knew himself. "Come my dear butterfly and we shall start anew."Stretching out his hand toward Alois, Claude was shocked when it was sharply smacked away._

_"I refuse. Though I carry no remorse for the fallen, it does not change the fact you have killed innocent people."_

_Anger started to make its way into Claude's body. He had lied and told Alois that his kind felt no emotions, but they do Claude was just well at not letting it show on his face. "You have no choice Alois. There is nothing left for you here. I know you will not stoop so low as to go to your grandfather's, for have said multiple times you rather die than be in that man's presence. And I will let anyone have you, not even death." Stretching out his hand towards Alois again he asked again. "Now you can either come with me or you can make this harder on yourself."_

"_And if I choose to make things harder on myself?" _

"_It would be most unpleasant." Claude stated as his face grew darker._

"_I am not going with you Claude!" Alois now had backed up towards his bed. Claude was stronger than him and they both knew this. Alois was fragile in Claude's hands, one flick of his hands and Claude could easily break Alois leg if he wanted to._

"_It seems the butterfly seeks to break out of the spider's web. Excellent."_

"_Excellent?"_

"_For me not for you my dear. You have chosen to make things difficult and with that we shall play a game. This game will be exciting for me, but it shall be some horrible for you, you will practically begging me to catch you."_

"_We are playing a game of tag and hide and seek?"_

"_Something similar…Except I am always it, and when I tag you. You are mine for the taking." Alois gasped. Claude was supposed to catch him, like a cat would a mouse? _

"_This is not fair. You have an advantage you are faster in speed and-_

"_Then I will not make an attempt to catch you in daylight." Claude began to walk over to Alois. "I will not go into holy grounds, but you only stay in a holy place for only two weeks. After those two weeks I will come and get you from any sanctuary you have imprisoned yourself in. If you can succeed in hiding away from me for a month I will cease trying to catch you but if you fail-_

"_I am yours." Alois whispered under his breath as Claude now stood fully in front of him. Claude found pleasure in hearing Alois speak those words, but he wished they were spoken in a different situation. Lifting Alois chin yet again to peer into his Claude let his usual amber eyes turn crimson._

"_Run."_

_With that Alois darted around Claude and out of his bedroom. He made a dash for the horse stables. Apparently out of his anger Claude had slaughtered all but one horse as if he sensed Alois would pick their game. Alois quickly saddled the horse as best as he could with Claude's voice echoing in his mind._

"_**Leaving so soon Alois? I am hurt by how fast you retreated."**_

_Alois ignored Claude, he was clearly trying to make him nervous. With his horse saddled Alois ran back into the house and grabbed that steel sword that hung above the wall in his father's den. Stepping over his parent's corpse Alois made his way back to his saddled horse._

"_**I do hope you know, I will catch you; you will not be able to escape me."**_

_Starting the horse off at a fast run leaping over small hedges and other obstacles in their way._

"_**You are mine, and I do advise you to stay away from other potential suitors mainly men, if you do not wish to jeopardize their safely." **_

_Making his way around his home Alois took one last look and commanded the horse to move quickly, he did not know where he was going, but he knew he had to get far away from that man, while the sun was still out._

"_**No Alois you need to WAKE UP!"**_

Alois was pulled from his nightmare only to cough out water that had filled his lungs. Apparently with his sleeping Alois had sunk lower and lower into the bath water.

That voice that had stirred him…He had been reading his dreams as he slept. The one thing he thought he had private to himself was stripped away. Alois let the tears flow freely from his face.

The game they shared was sick, but to win Alois needed to keep playing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooooOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the long ass pause but I shall try to update regularly.

Neo the dual keyblade wielder: I'm so happy you liked my story, here's you update and hopefully you enjoyed it :D

Hilaire: I decided to give Alois a whole different background because it fit the story better even if he didn't get to enjoy his parents for long I think it worked out on my part. In the Anime it has been said that Alois's real name is Jim Maken and that he was posing as the real Alois Trancy for reasons. I wanted the characters to fit to their true selves but I made Alois like the name Alois Trancy and want to be called by it so badly was his own craving of finding himself that will be explained in later chapters. I agree I don't like the name Jim Maken but I like adding minor details, truth be told the only Jim I like is Captain Kirk but that's another story. Alois will simply be called Alois as chapter's progress but in some of the flashbacks he will be called Jim, only for a brief time. Hopefully this chapter has explained the game they play and that yes in fact Claude is cheating. I also agree its time for Claude to a freaky obsessed person, so I hope you liked this chapter, I know it hasn't explained Claude's character a whole lot but I hope you like it :{D

Kitten25: Thank you for your lovely complement I hope you enjoyed this chapter : )

Bbst: Yeah I have issues with that boy's name all the time -.- Thanks for the heads up though. Hope you liked the chapter : D

I am sorry again for that long ass wait it really wasn't supposed to be that long, but that's school for you and I hate myself that I let myself not update for so long sorry -.-

Peace out and Happy Reading

~Va Va Voomstick


End file.
